Divine Chimera TR145FB
Divine Chimera TR145FB is a Limited Edition Balance-Type Beyblade that only appeared in Metal Fight Beyblade manga series' Big Bang Bladers arc. It's owner is Kakeru Tategami, the younger brother of Kyoya Tategami. Originally, it was released as a lucky draw to subscribers of CoroCoro but later had been released on December 2010 for everyone in Japan. Divine Chimera was the result of the "CoroCoro Design a Beyblade Contest" that ended sometime in 2009, where Bladers had the oppurtunity to submit their own Beyblade designs and the winning design would be made into an actual, real-life Beyblade. The two winning designs, "Fire Crocodile" and "God Birdshine" were chosen and used elements of them together in order to create Divine Chimera TR145FB. Face Bolt: Chimera The Face Bolt depicts "Chimera". In Greek mythology, Chimera was the female sibling of Cerberus and the Hydra, that was composed of various parts of an animal, usually the body of a lioness, a snake's head as its tail, and a goat's head protruding from the centre of her spine; but she can be made up of mixed parts of various animals. The design features Chimera, represented with the head of a crocodile and the wings of a bird so that it´s a mix of "Fire Crocodile" and "God Birdshine". It has an orange outline tattooed onto the translucent blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Chimera *'Weight:' 2.76 grams Chimera is a translucent yellow in colour, similar to the Libra Ring in Thunder Libra DF145BS. It has two crocodile-like formations on opposite sides with four blue arrows pointing in the opposite side it is facing. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Divine *'Weight:' 30.49 grams Divine is a Fusion Wheel very similar in design to both Rock and Counter. In that, it features various square-like protrusions, but unlike Rock and Counter, Divine contains nine of these protrusions. These protrusions also feature a small gap between them. Performance-wise, Divine is a terrible Wheel that should never be used for competitive play. Due mostly to it's light weight, it does not have any Attack, Defense, or Stamina potential whatsoever. It is gold in colour with small blue highlights on the square-like protrusions. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) Triple Roller 145 (TR145) as it's name implies, is a Spin Track with three non-free-spinning wings similar to WD145 with three small free-spinning wheels on each wing. But unlike WD145 TR145 has only very small gaps between the wings which lowers it´s recoil. The wheels essentially "roll" in order to absorb shock like ED145. Some say it used to be top-tier in Defense until BD145 came. It is a translucent lime green in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Flat Ball (FB) Flat Ball (FB) is basically Flat and Ball put together into one Tip. While retaining the general appearance of Flat, it has a circular hole in it similar to HF but wider and in that hole, is a Ball Performance Tip protruding from it to slighly appear above the hole. It´s performance is similar to that of FS and CS. It is a translucent lime green in colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Gallery images-16.jpeg|Divine Chimera Front view. $(KGrHqMOKjkE0cQ5Ph5GBNZMY,7Rnw~~_35.jpg 11410137.jpg|CoroCoro preview o0539024810748840395.png o0356035110749863616.jpg|Motif images12.jpg|Parts DSC02540.jpg images-21.jpeg|Divine 1008101148a.jpg|Instructions images-22.jpeg|Kakeru with Divine Chimera o0450061710829488874.jpg|Manga o0411061710829492545.jpg|Divine Chimera crushing Galaxy Pegasis $(KGrHqF,!lME4lpili4IBOL9yskFnw~~0_35.jpg Trivia *It´s the first Bey in the Metal Saga that was not based on a constellation, star or planet. *Prior to the release of Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter, this was the only way to obtain the Divine Fusion Wheel, TR145, and FB. *This is the fifth beyblade to be created by the fans in a contest instead of employees at Takara Tomy. The first one was Spike Lizard and the other ones were Slash Riger, Thunder Dragon and Sea Drake. *No one knows the names of the fans who created this Bey, except, presumably, the creators. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Manga Exclusives